1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a modular X-ray diagnostic appliance and a method for producing different series of X-ray diagnostic appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various X-ray diagnostic appliances are known which, depending on whether the X-ray emitter is located above or below a support table for an object to be examined, are designated as over-table or under-table X-ray diagnostic appliances. The X-ray emitter can be assigned a radiation receiver which is designed as an X-ray film, as an image amplifier or as a solid-state detector. It is known to arrange the X-ray emitter so that it can be adjusted in relation to the radiation receiver, or to arrange the radiation receiver so that it can be adjusted in relation to the X-ray emitter, or for both the X-ray emitter and the radiation receiver to be arranged so as to be adjustable, so that an object to be examined can, for example, be exposed to radiation from different directions. For this purpose, it is known, for example, to mount the X-ray emitter and the radiation receiver lying opposite one another at the ends of a C-arm. In these X-ray diagnostic appliances, the support table can be mounted in a fixed position or can be adjustable, for example on a pedestal, so that it can be adjusted in height and/or around a swivel axis and/or along its longitudinal axis and/or transverse axis. It is further known to mount an X-ray emitter, the radiation receiver and the support table on a floor column or ceiling column, in each case constituting a separate part. The under-table or over-table X-ray diagnostic appliances in each case form one unit and are each made up of individual parts.